disneyssebastiandoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Alana
Alana is a mermaid from The Little Mermaid and its related media. She is one of the daughters of King Triton and Queen Athena and the aunt of Ariel's daughter, Melody. She was voiced by Kimmy Robertson in the animated series, and by Jennifer Hale in the prequel film. Background Alana has a dark purple tail, violet eyes, and black hair, which is styled in what might be called "seaweed rag curls." She wears a small pink tiara on her head as well and a purple seashell bra. Her tiara is drawn differently between the films and the animated series. In extension media released after the first film, Alana is the second daughter of King Triton. In the prequel, she is the second oldest after Attina. Bonus features on the prequel film's DVD state that she is seen as "glamourous", and that she makes her own beauty products. In the books, she is shy, likes to spend time tending her sea garden, and has a pet sea turtle. In the TV series she has a friend named Pearl who is a partygirl. Appearances ''The Little Mermaid Alana is introduced during the Daughters of King Triton sequence, where she is the sixth one to introduce herself. Afterwards, she appears mostly in group shots with her other sisters. The Little Mermaid (TV series) In most episodes, Alana merely appears in cameos alongside her other sisters. However, she is featured heavily in the episode "Eel-Ectric City". In the episode, she is invited to a party by Pearl, who is said to be very popular. After Ariel asks, Alana allows her to accompany her. Triton allows the girls to drive his chariot to attend the party. After meeting up with Pearl, however, she takes them to Eel-Ectric City, instead of her house. Though Alana and Ariel enjoy themselves, they run into trouble when they are challenged to a chariot race by three guys. Alana, Ariel and Pearl are eventually rescued by Triton. After returning home, both Alana and Ariel are "beached", or grounded. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning In the prequel film, Alana is first shown as a young mermaid, relaxing with her parents in a cove. After Queen Athena is killed by pirates, Alana is raised strictly by Marina Del Rey, the governess to her and her sisters. Later, she learns of an underground music club (Triton had forbidden music after Athena's death) from Ariel. The next night, she and her sisters sneak out and go to the club. However, Marina catches them, and they are punished by Triton and forced to remain in the palace. At the end of the film, Alana is seen partying in the club along with her sisters. Trivia *Her name is the feminine form of Alan, after Alan Menken. *Curiously, she did not appear at Melody's christening in ''The Little Mermaid 2. *Her hairstyle is inspired by Drizella Tremaine's hair. Gallery Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Creatures Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:King Triton's Daughters Category:Royalty Category:Hybrids Category:Legendary creatures Category:Mermaids Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Pre-teens Category:Aunts Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Mickey's Philharmagic characters